Kooma
by Aratsuki
Summary: Suomi vaipuu koomaan kahdeksi vuodeksi taistellessaan Venäjää vastaan..
1. Chapter 1

"Juokse!"

"EI!"

"NYT!"

Suomi katsoi Ruotsin käskevää ilmettä itkien, hän ei halunnut jättää miestä.

Kuului laukaus, ja Tinon elämä hidastui.

Hän näki kuinka pieni, kultainen luoti lähestyi hidastuen koko ajan.

Vilkaistessaan Berwaldiin Suomi näki miehen kauhusta laajentuneet silmät.

Kyynel vieri maassa istuvan Ruotsin poskelle, ja Suomea kylmäsi.

"EI!"

Luoti upposi pojan lihaan raivaten tiensä kohti sydäntä.

Tinon päässä pimeni ja aika tuntui pysähtyvän paikalleen.

Pimeys.

Hän tunsi sen kietoutuvan ympärilleen. Tino ei ollut varma oliko hänen silmänsä auki vai kiinni.

Hän oli aivan turta.

Jostain kaukaisuudesta kuului puhetta, Tino ei halunnut kuunnella sitä.

Hänen päätänsä särki, oikeastaan pian Suomi tunsi jokaista jäsentään kolottavan.

Mitä tämä kaikki oli?

Tämä pimeys, olemattomuus?

Tinosta tuntui, ettei hän tiedostanut mitään, vaikka silti hän ajatteli enemmän kuin koskaan ennen.

Poika ei muistanut mitään, hän ei tiennyt kuka oli. Kaikki oli sumun peitossa.

'Jospa olenkin maailmankaikkeus..' Tinon ajatukset kikuivat pimeydessä.

Hänen aivonsa täyttyivät mielikuvilla siitä mitä ennen oli ollut.

Vaikka pojasta tuntui halvaantuneelta, hänen naamallensa nousi hymy.

Hän oli jotain niinkin mahtavaa kuin kaiken pimeys ja kylmyys.

Maailmankaikkeus.

Tik tak. Jostain kuului vaimea raksutus.

Tino ei ollut varma kuinka nopeasti päivät kuluivat.

Ehkä oli kulunut jo viikko, ehkä kuukausi, tai jopa vuosi. Poika ei ajatellut sitä, hän yritti selvittää tarkoituksensa.

Ajan kuluttua vielä lisää Tino muisti paremmin.

Hän alkoi muistamaan kuka oli, ja hän huomasi ettei enään ollutkaan niin mustaa.

Hetki hetkeltä kaikki alkoi selkeytyä.

Asia joka alkoi piirtyä terävimmin nostatti kyyneleet suomalaisen silmiin.

'Berwald' Tino kuiskasi äänettömästi.

Miehen kuva piirtyi hetki hetkeltä pojan mieleen ja hän alkoi tuntea vastustamatonta halua nähdä tämä. Painautua miehen rakastavaan syliin ja jäädä siihen.

Kyyneleet seurasivat toisiaan ja Suomi alkoi kuulla taas puhetta.

Tälläkertaa hän ei halunnut sivuuttaa niitä, vaan terästi kuuloansa.

''Olen pahoillani, järkevintä olisi vain sammuttaa koneet. Hän ei herää.''

''Ei.. Berwald ei kestäisi sitä.. Hän on muutenkin niin huonossa kunnossa.. Se TAPPAISI hänet..''

Se sai pojan henkäisemään. Hänen ei edes tarvinnut ajatella mistä äänet puhuivat. Ne puhuivat hänestä.

Ne puhuivat Berwaldista.

Äänet puhuivat heräämisestä, eikä Tinon tarvinnut kauaa miettiä mitä he sillä tarkoittivat.

'Nukunko minä vain?' Hänen mieleensä luikerteli kysymyksiä miten herätä.

'Haluan herätä..' Hän ajatteli päättäväisesti. Samalla Tino huomasi kaiken olevan jo melkein valkoista.

''Haluan herätä..'' Ensi kertaa Tino sai suustaan ääntä. Se oli käheä ja pieni, mutta sen ansiosta ympärillä alkoi välkkyä. Mutta vieläkään ei ollut täysin valkoista.

Suomi keräsi kaiken päättäväisyytensä ja hengitti sisään.

''Minä haluan herätä!'' Nyt pojan ääni oli päättäväinen ja hänen huutonsa kaikui ympärillä.

Kaikki valkeni.

Tino tunsi putoavansa.

Hän putosi ja putosi, kohti vapautta.

Hetken päästä Tinon vauhti hidastui ja hän tunsi kaatuvansa.

"Anna anteeksi Tino.. En voi pitää sinua enään hengissä.." Surullinen ääni itki jossain lähellä. Suomi huomasi makaavansa. Hän tunsi lämpöä pitkästä aikaa. Hän huomasi voivansa hengittää, kuullessaan linnun visertävän jossain hänen sydämensä täyttyi toivosta.

Hän teki sen. Hän heräsi.

Hiljaa poika alkoi raottamaan silmiänsä. Kirkas valo vaikeutti sitä, mutta pian hän sai ne vaivalloisesti auki.

Kaikki se mitä hän näki, sai Suomen hengittämään kiivaammin. Hän oli palannut.

Tinon sängyn vieressä istui joku itkien sängyn laitaan. Poika yritti tunnistaa tuota ruskea hiuksista poikaa. Hänen muistinsa alkoi pian pelaamaan ja Tino tunnisti vieressään itkevän pojan.

'Liettua..' Pojan päässä jyskytti, ja hän aukoi suutaan yrittäen sanoa jotain. Mutta koska hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan puhunut se oli todella hankalaa.

"Haluan herätä.." Tino sanoi heiveröisesti, muuta hän ei osannut. Se sai Liettuan lopettamaan nyyhkytyksen ja hiljaa hän nosti päänsä. Pojan kohdattua Suomen avonaiset silmät hän ei kyennyt kuin haukkomaan henkeänsä.

"Su-Suomi.. Sinä heräsit... Sinä palasit..!" Liettuan katse kirkastui ja hän hyökkäsi halaamaan Tinoa.

"Mitä sinä huudat täällä?" Joku syöksähti ovesta, ja pysähtyi niille sijoilleen. Se oli Viro.

Liettua päästi Suomesta irti ja nousi aurinkoisesti seisomaan.

"Hä-hän heräsi! Suomi heräsi!" Hän huudahti vieläkin tajuamatta asiaa kunnolla.

"Suomi!" Nyt kolmaskin henkilö juoksi ovesta sisään, Latvia.

"Luojalle kiitos.." Viro katsoi ylös kyynelten vallatessa hänen silmänsä. Hän ja Latvia menivät myös Tinon sängyn viereen.

Suomi katsoi kaikkia kolmea vuoronperään hiemän hämmentyneenä, mutta iloisena.

Kyyneleet nousivat suomalaisen silmiin tämän tajutessaan todella selvinneensä siitä.

"Hei kaverit.." Hän sai viimein äänensä takaisin, ja hymyili kyynelten keskeltä.

Suomi oli aikeissa nousta istumaan, mutta tunsi itsensä liian voimattomaksi siihen.

"Soo, älä yritä nousta.." Viro hymyili hänelle lempeästi.

Sitten Suomi tajusi yht'äkkiä, ettei tiennyt missä oli ja miksi.

Kysymykset syöksähtelivät pojan mieleen.

Hän muisti utuisesti jotain.

Sota...

Suuri sota..

Kyllä, viime muisto hänella oli sota Venäjää vastaan..

Berwald..

Berwald haavottui..

Hän oli taistellut tämän kanssa.. Alku oli mennyt hyvin, mutta sitten Ruotsi oli saanut osuman jalkaan.

Kuva maassa makaavasta miehestä veren ympäröivänä piirtyi ikävästi pojan mieleen.

"Juokse! Pelasta itsesi!"

Suomi ei ollut totellut miestä.. Hän ei ollut halunnut jättää tätä..

Sitten oli tullut luoti..

Kaikki pimeni.

"Mi-Mitä on tapahtunut..? Missä olen..? Berwald.. Missä Berwald on..?" Suomi alkoi kiihtyä ja hän yritti etsiä Ruotsia huoneesta. Hän yritti kuulla tämän äänen.

"Rauhoitu, Suomi.." Liettua esti poikaa nousemasta, joka sai hänet vain panikoimaan enemmän.

"Selittäkää mitä on tapahtunu? Missä Berwald on? Mitä teen täällä?" Tino alkoi tärisemään kauttaaltaan, ja kylmä hiki sai hänet palelemaan.

"Shh.. Rauhassa nyt.. Olet juuri herännyt kaksi vuotisesta koomasta, sinun pitää ottaa rauhallisesti." Viro sanoi huolta äänessä.

Suomi jäykistyi. Koomasta..?

Oliko hän ollut koko tuon ajan koomassa..?

Tino kuunteli järkyttyneenä kun Viro kertoi mitä oli tapahtunut.

Hän oli saanut luodista, joka meni juuri ja juuri sydämen viereen. Se vaivutti pojan koomaan, jossa hän oli ollut kaksi vuotta.

Suomen sisällä velloi. Jos hän ei olisi ryhdistäytynyt ja palannut elämään, hänet oltaisiin kuukauden sisällä irrotettu koneista, jotka pitivät häntä hengissä koomassa ollessa.

Viro kertoi, kuinka lääkärit olivat olleet alusta asti varmoja, ettei poika selviäisi.

Hän kertoi, kuinka Ruotsi oli päivä toisensa jälkeen hoitanut tätä.

Istunut joka päivä sängyn vieressä rukoilemassa.

Virolaisen kertomat jutut saivat Tinon välillä hymyilemään. Ruotsi oli ollut hänelle uskollinen kaikki ne päivät jolloin hän oli ollut koomassa. Mies oli hoitanut hänet alusta loppuun, jutellut päivät pitkät.

Viron lopettaessa Suomen sisällä muljahti.

Häntä mietitytti miksei Berwald ollut siellä nyt.

Pojan kaipuu oli sietämätön, hän olisi halunnut nähdä miehen.

Kuulla hänen äänensä.

Painua rakastavaan syleilyyn.

"Missä hän on nyt?" Suomen äänessä oli hämmennystä ja kysymys sai kolmikon hieman vaivaantuneeksi.

"Viime viikolla, kun lääkärit sanoivat ettei sinulla ole enään toivoa.. Että on aika päästää irti.. Berwald.. Hän murtui täysin.. En ole nähnyt häntä sen jälkeen.. Mutta Puola kertoi nähneensä hänet pari päivää sitten kapakassa.. Hän ei ole oikein tolkuissansa.." Liettua ei ollut löytää oikeita sanoja, ja hän katsoi Suomea hieman huolestuneen näköisenä. Kyyneleet nousivat pojan silmiin ja hän yritti nyt totisesti nousta istumaan. Tälläkertaa Tino onnistui ja hengitti sydään yrittäen saada sydämensä rauhoittumaan.

"Älä tee mitään äkkinäistä.. Sydämesi ei ole tottunut vielä kunnolla toimiaan omin avuin.." Viro sanoi vaativasti, muttei laittanut poikaa takaisin makuulle.

"Latvia, kutsu lääkäri." Liettua tajusi ensimmäisenä, ettei kukaan ollut tosiaan vielä kutsunut lääkäriä.

Raivis kipitti äkkiä ulos ovesta ja palasi pian mieslääkärin kanssa.

"Hyvänen aika.. Se on totta.." Lääkäri hätisti batian maat pois huoneesta ja meni tutkimaan Tinoa.

Mies kyseli Suomelta kaikkea, ja teki muutamia tutkimuksia. Poika yritti keskittyä niihin niin hyvin kuin vain pystyi, mutta väkisin hänen mielensä täyttyi huolesta Ruotsia kohtaan.

"Noniin, kätesi ja jalkasi tuntuvat toimivan hyvin ja refleksisi ovat kunnossa. Olet pysynyt yllättävän hyvässä kunnossa. Koitetaampa pystytkö seisomaan." Lääkäri auttoi Tinon varovasti seisomaan.

Jalat vapisten poika onnistui juuri ja juuri pysymään pystyssä omin avuin. Hän huomasi vasta nyt, kuinka lihakseton oli. Jalat kantoivat suomalaisen juuri ja juuri, mutta hän lysähti pian takaisin sängylle.

"Varovasti.. Olet vielä kuitenkin heikossa kunnossa." Lääkäri teki jotain muistiinpanoja, eikä Suomi voinut enään vastustaa kiusausta.

"Millin pääsen pois? Voinko lähteä jo tänään?" Poika kysyi, saaden miehen naurahtamaan lempeästi.

"Olet kyllä kieltämättä koomapotilaaksi hyvässä kunnossa, mutta pidämme sinua täällä vielä kuukauden, että ehdit hieman kuntoutua ja saat voimiasi takaisin. Sitten pääset kotiin kuntoutumaan kunnolla." Hän sanoi ja lähti sitten kiirreellä pois huoneesta.

Viikkoja? Suomi ei kestäisi olla erossa Ruotsista enää hetkeäkään.

Hän halusi pois heti.

Tietäen heikkoutensa Suomi nousi silti ylös sängystä. Haparoivin askelin hän yritti suunnata ovelle, muttei päässyt montaakaan askelta kun lyyhisty maahan.

"Suomi oletko kunnossa?" Viro syöksähti ovesta kuullessaan tömäyksen. Hän riensi Liettuan kanssa auttamaan pojan takaisin sänkyyn.

"Rauhoitu, sinun pitää levätä.." Latvia laittoi peiton suomalaisen päälle, koska huomasi tämän palelevan.  
"Mutta Berwald.." Suomi hytisi, mutta Viro keskeytti hänet.

"Yritämme löytää hänet, mutta yritä sinä nyt toipua. Muuten et ikinä pääse täältä pois, josset tee niinkuin sanotaan."

Päivät kuluivat Suomen yrittäessä ahkerasti saada voimiaan takaisin. Ei mennyt montaakaan päivää, kun hän pääsi kävelemään. Hyvästä kunnostaan johtuen, Tino sai voimansa nopeasti takaisin. Hänet irroitettiin laitteista, ja poika pääsi jopa ulos kävelemään. Voimat lisääntyivät päivä päivältä. Mutta silti Suomi tunsi itsensä heikoksi, Ruotsista ei kuulunut mitään. Pojan mielessä kävi joskus mitä tämä olisi voinut itselleen tehdä, mutta hän yritti pyyhkiä sen pois.

Kun kuukausi oli mennyt, lääkärit totesivät Tinon olevan tarpeeksi terve päästäkseen pois sairaalasta.

'Viimein..' Suomi ajatteli lääkärin kirjoittaessa kuntoutusohjelmaa ja hyvästellessänsä pojan.

Oli kevät ja Suomen kävellessä kotiin lintujen viserryksen saattelemana, hän päätti etsiä Ruotsin.

"Onko hänestä vieläkään kuulunut mitään?" Suomi istui Viron kanssa kahvilassa. Mies meni todella vaikean näköiseksi, mikä herätti kiinnostunksen pojassa.

"Onko jotain sattunut hänelle?" Hän kysyi hieman peloissaan. Viro pudisti päätänsä.

"Ei.. Vielä ainakaan.. Mutta Latvia näki hänet eilen.." Suomen ilme kirkastui hetkeksi, mutta laantui kun näki Viron olevan edelleen vaivautuneen näköinen.

"Hän oli tulossa asekaupasta.."

Tuo lause iski Tinoon kuin luoti. Hän alkoi hätääntyä, eikai Ruotsi vain..

"Latvia yritti huutaa hänen peräänsä, mutta turhaan.. Hän ei kuunnellut.. Latvia huomasi että hän oli menossa kotiinsa.. Tino, sinun pitää mennä sinne nyt.. En tiedä mitä Ruotsi on valmis tekemään luullessaa sinun kuolleen.."

Tinoa ei kahdesti tarvinnut kehottaa, vaan hän otti takkinsa äkkiä ja lähti puolijuoksua ovelle.

"Odota! Pärjäätkö varmasti yksin? Jos minä tulisin mukaan.." Viro yritti, vaikka tiesi ettei pääsisi mukaan. Ja kuten hän arvasikin Suomi puisti päätänsä ja hymyili pienesti.

"Minun on mentävä yksin.."

"Mutta muista, että hän on juonut enkä tiedä kuinkaa arvaamattomasti hän voi käyttäytyä!" Viro huusi vielä Suomen perään tämän juostessa ulos kahviosta.

Niin nopeasti kuin vain pystyi, Tino ajoi Berwaldin taloa kohti. Hän ei aikonut hukata hetkeäkään, ja olikin aika pian perillä.

Sydän pamppaillen hän astui ulos autosta ja katsoi edessä seisovaa taloa.

Hetkeäkään aikailematta Tino juoksi porteille ja jännittyneenä työnsi toista.

'Auki!' Hän hihkaisi mielessään ja juoksi sitten porteista sisään.

Päästessään ovelleen Tinon sydän jyskytti jännityksestä hänen koittaessa onko se auki.

Tälläkertaa ei ollutkaan tuuria, vaan poika joutui toteamaan ette pääsisi ainakaan siitä ovesta sisään.

'Salaovi!' Suomi muisti hetken mietittyään. He olivat rakentaneet salaoven, josta Tino pääsi livahtamaan sisään huomaamatta asuessaan Venäjän luona, sillä mies oli laittanut vahdin Ruotsin etuovelle.

Tino ryömi ruusupuskien alle tehtyä tunnelia pitkin, kunnes saapui kellarin ikkunan luo. Hän rukoili että se olisi auki. Muuta sisäänkäyntiä ei ollut, ikkunoita oli vain muutama, ja ne oli muurattu umpee.

Hymy kareili pojan huulille, Ruotsi oli pitänyt ikkunan auki. Hän kömpi ikkunasta sisään tuttuun tapaan ja lähti kipittämään portaita ylös.

"Ruotsi!" Tino huudahti päästessään sisälle taloon. Hänestä vähän matkan päässä istui väsyneen näköinen mies. Hänellä oli toisessa kädessä viinapullo ja toisessa pistooli. Mies hypähti seisomaan kuullessaan Tinon äänen kaataen tuolin ryminällä.

"Berwald.." Suomi henkäisi kyynelten täyttäessä hänen silmänsä. Hän näki rakkaansa ensimäistä kertaa kahteen vuoteen. Tämä oli väsyneen ja rupsahtaneen näköinen. Tino näki, ettei mies ollut nukkunut aikoihin, silmät olivat punertavat väsymyksestä.

"Mitä sinä...?" Ruotsi ei tuntunut saavan sanoja suustaan. Hän katsoi Suomea surullisen hämmentyneenä.

Tino olisi halunnut hypätä miehen kaulaan, syleillä tätä. Suudella väsyneitä huulia.

"Anna anteeksi.. Se on kokonaan minun syytäni... Tulen luoksesi.." Ruotsi tärisi kauttaaltaan, ja Tino oletti tämän tulevan hänen luoksensa, mutta sen sijaan Ruotsi nosti aseen ohimollensa.

"Ei.. Älä tapa itseäsi! En selviä ilman sinua.." Suomi ei ymmärtänyt miehen reaktiota.

"Tulen luoksesi.."

"Mutta olen tässä.. Pyydän, älä tee sitä.." Suomi tajusi mitä mies tarkoitti, hän luuli poikaa haamuksi.

Varovasti Tino otti askeleen miesta kohti.

"Berwald.."

Hän lähestyi hitaasti.

''Rakastan sinua..."

Pian Suomi oli aivan Ruotsin edessä. Mies tärisi voimakkaasti ja latasi aseensa.

"Jos.. Jos rakastat minua, älä tapa itseäsi..." Tino kosketti varovasti miehen kättä saaden tämän ottamaan askeleen taaksepäin..

"Mitä sinä..? Minä.." Ruotsi änkytti tuntiessaan pojan lämpimän kosketuksen.

"Minä heräsin.. Minä palasin luoksesi.."Kyyneleet täyttivät pojan silmät uudestaan Ruotsin pudottaessa aseensa. Mies ojensi vapisevan kätensä Suomea kohti ja kosketti pojan poskea.

"Si-Sinä olet elossa.." Mies hätkähti.

"Sinä palasit luokseni..!" Kyyneleet alkoivat virrata tämän poskilla, ja Tino näki miehen ilmeen kirkastuvan.

Berwald astui aivan Suomeen kiinni ja tarkasteli poikaa päästä varpaisiin varmistaen että tämä tosiaan oli elossa.

"Rakastan sinua.. Minä... Haluan, että muutat luokseni.. Haluan sinut..." Berwald sanoi kyynelehtien ja suuteli poikaa hellästi.

Tino ei ollut koskaan ennen tuntenut mitään sellaista.

Hän oli kyllä tiennyt kuinka paljon Ruotsi hänestä välitti, mutta tämä ei ollut vielä sanonut sitä ääneen.

Suomi maistoi tuskan ja rakkauden miehen riutuneista huulista. Vapisten mies kietoi kätensä Tinon ympärille ja heidän huultensa irrotessa painoi tämän hellään syleilyynsä.

"Minäkin haluan sinut.." Suomi kuiskasi kyyneltensä keskeltä.

Hän ei ollut ollut niin onnellinen aikoihin.

Painautuen Berwaldin lämpimään syliin Suomi antoi miehelle kaiken rakkautensa.

Heitä ei erottaisi mikään..


	2. Ruotsin näkökulmasta

*Ruotsin näkökulmasta*

Se kaikki kävi kuin elokuvissa.

Sota Venäjän ja Suomen välillä oli ollut raskas, eikä mies antanut vähääkään armoa.

Ruotsi oli mennyt Tinon avuksi tämän vastusteluista huolimatta, sillä tiesi, ettei poika yksin pärjäisi suurta Venäjää vastaan.

Berwaldin jalkaan iski viiltävä kipu.

Mies puri huultansa, luodin syödessä hänen lihaansa ja kaatui polviensa varaan.

Maa oli mutainen ja miehen jalasta tihkuva veri värjäsi sitä entistä rumemmaksi.

'Samperin, samperi.' Berwald huomasi, ettei voinut kunnolla liikuttaa jalkaansa.

Ruotsin miettiessä miten pääsisi ylös ja suojempaan Tino juoksi paikalle hengästyneenä.

"Tanska ei ole vielä tullut.. Hän.. On myöhässä.." Poika puuskutti ja katsoi maassa makaavaa ruotsalaista huomaten vasta nyt veren tahriiman jalan.

"Berwald, olet loukkaantunut!" Ruotsi ei voinut muutakuin virnistää Suomen reaktiolle.

'Huomasin kyllä.' Berwald sanoi melkein ääneen ja irvisti kun Tino kosketti haavaa.

"Autan sinut turvaan." Ison miehen oli hyvin tuskaisaa yrittää nousta ylös luoti jalassa, pienen pojan avuin. Hän varasi jalalle enemmän painoa mitä olisi pitänyt, jottei Suomi tuntisi itseään liian avuttomaksi.

Nilkuttaen kaksikko yritti parhaansa mukaan päästä suojaan. Ruotsi oli muutaman kerran parahtaa kivusta, mutta puri huultansa. Suomi ei saisi nähdä kuinka paljon häneen oikeasti sattui.

Poika yritti niin kovasti, oli niin sisukas vaikka huomattavasti pienempikokoinen olikin.

He olivat juuri pääsemässä pois tulikentältä kun Ruotsi kuuli takaansa kolkkoa naurua.

"Oletteko varmoja, ettette tarvitsisi apua?" Kysymys kylmäsi kummatkin paikoillensa, mutta Ruotsi lämpeni nopeasti. Hän tönäisi koko kehonsa voimilla Suomea saaden tämän melkein kaatumaan. Ruotsi menetti täysin tasapainonsa ja kaatui oikean kätensä päälle parahtaen.

Venäjä katsoi tapahtumaa hymyillen.

"Juokse!"

Venäjän nauru yltyi kun tämä nosti aseen olalleen.

"EI!"

Ruotsi vilkaisi Venäjää, tämän ilme oli keskittynyt, mutta hymy ei kadonnut.

Suomi oli ottamassa askelta Ruotsia kohti, pojan silmät olivat täyttyneet kyynelistä.

"NYT!"

Ruotsi pelkäsi, että Venäjä hoitelisi Suomen hänen jälkeensä.

Sitä mies ei sallisi.

Hänen olisi suojeltavaa poikaa.

Berwaldin käskevä katse näytti tekevän vaikutuksen poikaan.

Tämä oli perääntymässä itkien, Venäjän nauru yltyi.

Mutta sitten..

Kolkko naurahdus, pamaus.

Ruotsin sydän pysähtyi hetkeksi, hän kääntyi katsomaan Venäjää, vain näkemään tämän hullunkiiltoiset silmät.

Ne eivät katsoneet Berwaldia.

Se sai kyyneleet miehen silmiin, ennenkuin hän edes ehti seuraamaan luodin kulkusuuntaa.

"EI!"

Ruotsi ei saanut muuta suustaan ulos.

Hänen korviansa sattui se ääni.

Ääni joka tuli kun luoti upposi nuoreen lihaan

Sydän alkoi hiljalleen lyödä.

Se alkoi paukuttaa miehen rintaa.

Häntä oksetti, ajatukset kompastuivat toisiinsa.

Berwald ei ollut uskoa sitä.

'Hän osui Tinoon.. Voi luoja.. Tämä ei voi olla totta.. Täytyy ilmoittaa hänen äidillensä.. Hän voi kuolla..'

Miehen ajatukset eivät suostuneet selkeytymään. Hän katsoi Ivania jäänsinisillä silmillänsä kuin pelokas lapsi. Suuri valtio ei reakoinut miehen katseeseen vaan tuijotti yhä hymysuin kaukaisuuteen.

"TINO! BERWALD!" Ruotsin kuullessa tutun äänen jostain kaukaa, hänen päässään selveni hiukan.

Mies nousi viimeisillä voimillansa ylös ja kompuroi Tinon elottoman ruumin luo.

"Tino.." Kyyneleet seurasivat toisiaan Ruotsin nostaessa kalpean pään syliinsä.

Hänen sormiensa upotessa pehmeisiin, veren ja mudan tahrimiin hiuksiin ja sodassa karheentuneeseen ihoon Berwaldin mieleen muistui jotain.

Ensimmäinen kerta kun hän sai koskettaa noita blondeja hiuksia.

Pojan pehmeää ihoa.

"Muistatko.." Mies silitti pojan kalpeita poskia.

"Olit ollut juhlimassa ja sinulla oli huono-olo.. Kesken kotimatkan olit kaatua..'' Pieni hymy kareili Berwaldin huulille.

''Otin sinut vastaan ja kaaduimme.. Se tunne kun ihomme koskettivat.." Miehen silmissä suomeni, kyyneleet kastelivat jo valmiiksi märkää maata.

"Tunne kun poskeni painautui kaulaasi.. Se sai minut punastumaan..'' Katsellessaan Tinon kauniita, sodan runtelemia kasvoja Ruotsi unohti kaiken.

Jopa se, että poika oli lähes kuollut.

Hän kumartui kasvot aivan kiinni pojan kasvoihin.

"Pyydän.. Älä jätä minua.."

Mies hengitti katkonaisesti, hän painoi huulensa suomalaisen suulle.

Tajuttomanakin Suomi oli hyvä suutelija.

Pelkästään hänen silkkisten huulien koskettaminen sai Ruotsiin toivoa.

Mies meni makaamaan pojan viereen mahdollisimman lähelle lämmittäen.

'He tulevat kyllä apuun..' Miehen ajatukset pyörivät vain Tinossa. Hän ei edes huomannut edelleenkin samassa paikassa seisovaa Venäjää jonka katse harhaili edelleenkin kaukaisuudessa.

Alkoi satamaan lunta.

Pian maassa makaava kaksikko oli valkoisen hunnun peitossa.

Sekunnit kuluivat, ja Ruotsista tuntui kuin he olisivat maanneet siinä ikuisuuden.

Hän pelkäsi ettei heitä löydettäisi tarpeeksi ajoissa.

"Ruotsi! Tino!" Berwald heristi korviansa. Huutaja oli Tanska.

''Kuuletko tuon, Tino? He pelastavat sinut.." Ruotsi ei kyennyt liikkumaan, hän oli aivan turta.

"Voi hyvä luoja!" Tanska huudahti nähdessään kaksi hahmoa maassa.

"Tino! Berwald! Oletteko hengissä?" Mies juoksi kaksikon luo ja kutsui apujoukkoja.

Helikopteri.

Se oli ainoa asia jonka Ruotsi osasi ajatella selvästi.

"Ruotsi! Ruotsi!" Tanska yritti saada kontaktia miehee, joka vain makasi ja tuijotti eteensä puristaen tiukasti Tinosta.

"Hän ei suostu päästämään irti Tinosta.." Tanska puhui jonkun kanssa, Ruotsi ei erottanut puhujaa.

Surinaa.

Tino.

Ne olivat ainoita asioita mitä Ruotsi erotti.

"Ruotsi, kuuntele.. Sinun on päästettävä irti.. Suomi viedään sairaalaan.. Muuten häntä ei voida pelastaa.." Määrätietoinen ääni sai Berwaldia hellittämään otettansa.

Pelastaa.. Tino..

"Hyvä.. Vielä vähän.." Ääni rauhoitti miestä niin, että hän päästi irti.

He ottivat Suomen.

Poika vahtoi nopeampaan kopteriin.

Ruotsi kuuntelin Viron selitystä.

Hän oli alkanut taas erottaa asioita.

"Sinun on parasta levätä.. Hoidamme jalkasi perillä.."

Ne olivat viimeiset sanat mitkä Brwald kuuli. Hän oli olettamaansa väsyneempi, ja saatuaan pari unitippaa mies nukahti nopeasti.

Pimeyttä.

Suomi.

Hän leijui pimeydessä.

Poika hehkui, ja oli ainoa asia mitä erotti pimeydestä.

Hän näytti niin pelokkaalta ja eksyneeltä.

Ruotsi olisi halunnut mennä Tinon luo.

Hän olisi halunnut lohduttaa tätä.

Neuvoa tien pois pimeydestä.

Mutta hän leijui koko ajan kauemmaksi.

Kauemmaksi rakkastaan.

Kohti valoa.

"Berwald! Berwald!"

Ruotsi räpytteli silmiään hämyisesti, kirkas valo sokaisi hänet.

"Huomenta Ruusunen.." Berwaldin näkö alkoi palautua. Hänen naamastaan muutaman kymmenen sentin päässä näkyi hymyyn vääntynyt hammasrivistö.

Tanska.

Ruotsi hätkähti ja tönäisi miehen kauemmas itsestään.

"Jep hän on palautunut ennalleen.."

Berwaldin ajatukset tosiaan olivat selvenneet, joskin hän ei hetkeen muistanut missä oli.

Vasta tunnettuaan piston jalassaan mies muisti kaiken.

"Tino.. Missä Tino on?!" Muut yrittivät pitää ruotsalaista makuulla, mutta tämä hypähti vaivattomasti istumaan.

Virhe.

Pian miehen päässä alkoi pyörimään rajusti ja Tanska auttoi hänet varovasti takaisin makuulleen.

"Rauhassa nyt.."

Berwald ei voinut ottaa rauhallisesti, hänen piti tietää miten Tino voi.

"Kertokaa, pyydän, miten Tino voi?" Ruotsi loi anovan käskeviä katseita vuorotellen Viroon ja Tanskaan. Kummatkin menivät hyvin vaikeiksi ja hiljasiksi, joka lisäsi Ruotsin huolta.

"Eikai vain.?"

Kyyneleet nousivat ruotsalaisen silmille vastusteluista huolimatta.

"Hän ei ole kuollut.. Vielä.. Hän on juuri leikattavana.." Viro sanoi hiljaisella äänellä saaden Berwaldin sydämen jyskyttämään lujemmin.

"Onko hän lähellä?" Mies kysyi ja nousi tälläkertaa hitaasti istumaan

"Leikkaussalissa, pari kerrosta alemmas.. Oletko varma että haluat nähdä sen?" Ruotsi nyökkäsi pienesti Viron auttaessa hänet seisomaan ja Tanska ojensi tälle kainalosauvat.

'Tino...' Muuta ei Berwaldin päässä pyörinyt hänen suunnistaessa Viron perässä leikkaussaliin. Hän veti syvään henkeä heidän astuessaan ovesta joka vei käytävälle, josta näki leikkaussaliin.

"Voi hyvä luoja.." Ruotsin sydän lakkasi hetken lyömästä hänen nähdessään sen.

Pieni poika oli kuin leikkuulaudalla lääkärien silvottavana.

Hänen kasvonsa olivat tyynet, verta ja mutaa vielä hieman hiuksissa.

Mutta niin viattomana, niin kauniina siinä maaten.

Kyyneleet putoilivat Ruotsin jalkojen juuren hänenn katsellessaan kuinka lääkärit hyörivät tuon pienen blondin ympärillä.

Putoavat kyyneleet olivat ainoa asia mitä mies kuuli.

Kaikki muu katosi ympäriltä hänen tuijottaessaan kuinka lääkärit ompelivat haavaa.

Berwald ei ollut täysin varma kuinka kauan sitä oli kestänyt.

Sekunteja.

Minuutteja.

Tunteja.

Hänestä se tuntui ikuisuudelta.

Ikuisuudelta ilman aikaa.

Tuijottaen kalpeita enkelin kasvoja, mielessään rukous.

Rukous, joka ei ole mitään kieltä, jota kukaan ei ymmärrä.

Rukous jonka osaa vain hädän tullen.

Ruotsin sydän pysähtyi kun lääkärit rupesivat elvyttämään poikaa

Sähköisku.

Toinen.

Ei mitään.

Tinon sydän oli eloton, ja samalla Berwaldinkin sydän odotti.

Kolmas isku.

Yksi lääkäri oli jo menettää toivon kunnes suora viiva muutti muotoansa.'

Käyrä.

Toinen.

Pupum. Pupum.

Ruotsi tunsi sydämensä alkavan pumppaamaan ylimääräistä verta.

Miehen silmissään kiilsi helpotuksen kyyneleet.

Tinon sydän oli lähtenyt liikkeelle.

"Luojan kiitos.." Berwald palasi todellisuuten, ja huomasi vasta nyt, että Virokin oli jäänyt katselemaan leikkausta.

Miehen jalat eivät enään kestäneet vaan hän rojahti lattialle.

'Hän selvisi.. Tino selvisi..' Berwald helpotuksesta niin sekaisin ettei pystynyt ajattelemaan selkeästi.

"Tule.. Autan sinut ylös." Viro kumartui auttamaan Ruotsia, joka vaivalla pääsi jaloillensa.

Vapisten hän lähti Viron kanssa lääkärien luo.

'Mitä tässä lääkäreitä tarvitaan? Näimmehän, että Tinon sydän heräsi?' Ruotsi tiesi kyllä, että piti mennä vielä tarkistamaan pojan tila, mutta hän olisi halunnut vain mennä suoraan tämän luo.

"Oletteko Tinon omaisia?" Yksi leikkauksessa oleva lääkäri kysyi heidän saapuessa leikkaussalin ovea.

"Hän on vaimoni." Ruotsi päästi puolivahingossa tottuneeseen tapaan. Pian mies helahti punaiseksi lääkärin ja Viron tuijotuksen alla.

"Öö, me olemme hänen ystävänsä. Hänellä ei ole muita omaisia lähellä." Viro yritti korjata Berwaldin virheen, ja oudon arvioivan tuijotuksen jälkeen lääkäri huokaisi ja pyysi seuraamaan.

Ruotsi odotti sydän pamppaillen heidän saavuttua huoneeseen ja lääkärin pyydettyä häntä istuutumaan. Huolestunut katse lääkärin kasvoilla sai Berwaldin todella hermostuneeksi.

"No?" Hän ei jaksanut enään odottaa, hän halusi tietää miten Tino voi.

"Olen pahoillani.. Pojan tila ei näytä hyvältä." Ruotsi vaipui pimeyteen kuunnellessaan lääkärin diagnoosia leikkauksesta.

Luoti aivan sydämen vieressä.

Vaike leikkaus.

Ei paljoa toivoa.

"Olisi varmaan parempi päästää irti." Tuo lause sai miehen palaamaan todellisuuteen.

"Ei! Hänen sydämensähän lähti liikkeelle..? Hän selvisi leikkauksesta..?" Berwald katsoi lääkäriä kuin pahoinpideltu koiranpentu.

"Leikkauksen takia Tinon tila huononi. Hän.." Lääkäri piti pienen tauon, mutta Ruotsin katse pakotti hänet jatkamaa.

"Olen pahoillani, Tino vaipui koomaan."

''Ei..''

Ruotsi voi pahoin, häntä oksetti.

"Hänen tilansa on aika huono. Monet ovat sitä mieltä, ettei pojalla ole toivoa."

"Ei!"

Berwaldin silmissä alkoi sumeta.

Hänen päässään pyöri.

Se ei voinut olla totta.

Ei vain voinut.

"Ruotsi varovasti nyt.."

Muuta Viro ei kerinnyt sanomaan, kun Berwaldin päässä pimeni ja hän kaatui rymisten lattialle.

Hän näki sen taas.

Tinon.

Pimeyden keskellä.

Mutta tälläkeraa kaikki oli pimeämpää, pojan hohto oli himmentynyt.

'Ei'

Ruotsia alettiin taas vetää valoa kohti.

''Minä pelastan sinut.." Mies kuiskasi kunnes palasi häntä kutsuvia ääniä kohti.

"Kenet? Minutko?" Ilkikurinen ääni sanoi Berwaldin palattua tajuihinsa.

Oitis Tanska sai nyrkin naamaansa ja hoippui taaksepäin.

"Hei! Mistä tuo nyt tuli?!" Miehen kivahti ärtyneesti, mutta sai vastaukseksi vain pistävän katseen.''Tanska... Nyt ei ole oikea aika.." Viro kuiskasi miehelle, ja tämä astui hymähtäen syrjään Berwaldin sängyn viereltä

"Berwald.. Oletko kunnossa?" Viro joutui taas auttamaan Ruotsin ylös ja tämä mutisi jotain.

"Vo-Voiko Ti.. Tinoa mennä jo katsomaan..?" Mies yritti pidätellä kyyneleitään sanoessaan pojan nimen.

"En tiedä onko sinun hyvä nähdä sitä.." Viro yritti, vaikka tiesi ettei pystyisi estämään ruotsalaista.

"Vie minut sinne.." Ruotsin päässä jyskytti niin, että kävelimen oli vaikeata.

Mutta hänen oli nähtävä poika.

"Olet taas jalkeilla.." Vastaantuleva lääkäri pysäytti kolmikon.

"Oletteko menossa katsomaan Tinoa?" Mies kysyi hieman huolestuneen kuuloisena.

"Olemme. Onko hän tavattavissa?" Viro ei itsekkään tajunnut omaa sanavalintaansa.

"Kyllä, mutta en tiedä onko sinun, Berwald, järkevää nähdä häntä.. Hän ei herää.." Lääkäri yritti, mutta huomattuaan ruotsalaisen katseen lähti ohjaamaan heitä oikeaan huoneeseen.

"Kannattaa olla varovaisia.. Hänen sydämensä on edelleen herkkä stressille.." Mies huikkasi vielä ennen kuin kolmikko astui sisään pieneen huoneeseen.

"Minusta tuntuu, että jätämme teidät kaksin.." Viro kuiskasi ja raahasi Tanskan, joka olisi mielellään jäänyt Tinon luo, perässään.

Berwald oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen hänen nähdessään Suomen.

Poika makasi tyyni ilme kasvoillaan.

Ruudulla näkyi tasaiset käyrät.

'Voi luoja Tino..'

Berwald käveli jäykästi sängyn viereen.

Huulta purren mies istui sängyn vieressä olevalle penkille. Hän ei itkisi.

Ei Tinon edessä.

Ruotsi joutui tuijottamaan hetken seinää sydän pamppaillen ennenkuin pystyi katsomaan Suomea uudestaan.

Kun mies oli saanut itsensä rauhoitettua hän katsoi pojan hentoja kasvoja.

Hymy kareili ruotsalaisen kasvoille hänen hipaistessaan Tinon pehmeitä, puhtaita hiuksia.

"He ovat pesseet sinut.." Mies kuiskasi taistellen edelleenkin kyyneliä vastaan.

Hän upotti varovasti kätensä silkkisii hiuksiin.

"Hiuksesi pysyivät hyvin kunnossa sodan temmellyksessä.. Ne tuntuvat samalta kuin ennenkin.." Ruotsi tunsi suurta syyllisyyttä pojan tilasta, hänen silmiänsä poltteli.

"Olet niin rohkea.. Olen ylpeä sinusta.." Kyynel yritti karata, mutta Berwaldin käsi sipaisi sen äkkiä pois.

"Anna anteeksi..." Miehen ääni oli pehmeä ja rikkinäinen.

"Minä pidän sinusta huolta.." Ruotsalainen tutkiessa pojan kasvoja tarkemmin, hän huomasi ohimossa noin kymmenen sentin levyisen, tikatun haavan vasemmalla puolella. Koskettaessaan sitä, mies hätkähti. Se oli tullut kun Venäjä oli lyönyt häntä metalliputkella.

"Lupaan sinulle, en jätä sinua enään koskaan sen miehen kanssa kaksin.." Ruotsi ei jaksanut enään olla vahva vaan kyyneleet alkoivat pian virrata tämän poskilla ja mies hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"Hoidan sinua vaikka koko loppu elämäni.."

Berwaldin ääni oli täysin rikkoitunut, ja hän vain istui siinä itkemässä.

Minuutit kuluivat, ja mies vuodatti kaiken tuskansa.

"Muistatko.. Kun tapasimme ensi kerran.." Muistot saivat miehen hieman hymyilemään kyynelten keskeltä.

"Löysin sinut piiloilemasta pienestä mökistä.."

'Jonne oikeastaan olin sinut jahdannut.." Mies ajatteli välistä.

"Yritit sitkeästi taistella vastaan, mutta koska oli niin paljon pienikokoisempi sain sinut helposti selätettyä ja raahattua Ruotsiin.. Muistan sen niin elävästi, kun ensikertaa näin sinussa niin paljon tarmoa päästä vapaaksi.. Se teki oikeasti aika rankkaa kantaa sinua, vaikken sitä silloin myöntänytkään.. Se oli oikeastaan aika suloista.."

Berwald nosti päänsä ja katsoi Tinoa.

"Olet niin kaunis.. Näytät aivan enkeliltä.." Berwaldista tuntui, että pojan huulet olisivat kääntyneet pieneen hymyyn.

"Hyvä, ole sinä vahva... Minäkin yritän.."

Siinä hän istui.

Tunnit kuluivat, kukaan ei uskaltanut mennä häiritsemään.

Berwald tunsi itsensä syylliseksi kaikkeen.

Jos hän vain olisi ehtinyt väliin..

Tino vain makasi siinä hänen edessänsä.

'Sinä et syytä minua, huomaan sen.." Ruotsi ei ollut aivan varma miten sen huomasi, mutta jokin Tinon kokonaisuudessa yritti lohduttaa häntä.

"Berwald.. On jo myöhä.. Aiotko yöpyä täällä..?" Viro kurkisti varovasti ovensuusta. Berwald kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja nyökkäsi.

"Ommh.. Tuota, Tanskalla olisi sinulle vähän asiaa.." Viro sanoi arasti johon Ruotsi murahti jotain epämääräistä.

Häntä ei huvittanut nähdä miestä nyt.

Jos Tanska olisi tullut ajoissa tämä olisi voitu estää.

"Ru-Ruotsi.." Tanska kuulosti ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään aralta astuessaan, tai oikeasti hypähtäessään Viron tönäisemänä, sisään.

Berwald loi tahattoman ilkeän mulkauksen mieheen, joka veti tämän hieman vaikeaksi.

"Minä tuota.. Haluaisin pyytää anteeksi.." Ruotsi näki, että hän oli tosissansa ja huokaisten nyökkäsi miestä istumaan läheiselle penkille.

"Hän on niin sisukas poika.." Tanska katsoi Tinoa silmät kiiltäen kyynelistä.

"Se ei vain riittänyt.." Mies läski katseensa jalkoihinsa.

"Anna anteeksi.. Jos olisin tullut aikaisemmin tämä oltaisiin voitu estää.."

Ruotsi katsoi Tanskan vilpittömiä kasvoja, ja nyökkäsi.

"Hän kyllä herää joku päivä.. Tunnen sen.." Muuta Berwald ei sanonut, vaan keskittyi katsomaan Tinon kasvoja jokseenkin iloisen surullisena.

"Minä taidankin mennä.. Lupaan auttaa aina kun vain pyydät.." Tanska taputti miestä olalle ja lähti vähin äänin huoneesta.

Seuraavat päivät kuluivat unenomaisesti.

Ruotsi teki sen mitä hän oli luvannut.

Joka päivä hän hoiti Tinoa, puhui tälle.

Hän rukoili sitä tuntematonta rukousta, joka ilta ja aamu auringon ollessa juuri ja juuri taivaanrannan yläpuolella.

Pian muita hoitajia ei oikein tarvittu, Berwald hoiti poikaa kokonaan itse.

Päivät alkoivat pian muuttua viikoiksi ja hoitamisesta tuli rutiinia.

Rutiinia, josta tuli Ruotsin elämä.

Pian viikot muuttuivat kuukauksiksi, mutta Berwald ei väsynyt.

Hän teki kaikkensa joka päivä.

Meni vuosi, ja lääkärit alkoivat menettää toivoansa.

"Olen pahoillani.. Mutta minusta tuntuu, ettei Tino enään herää.."

Siihen Ruotsi vastasi vain hymyilemällä ja tokaisemalla, että on sitä kauempiakin aikoja oltu koomassa ja silti herätty.

Hän ei menettänyt toivoansa.

Mies tiesi, ettei Tino jättäisi häntä noin vain.

Hän tiesi sen.

Ja silti, kun oli kulunut kaksi vuotta, Berwald meni mieli täynnä toivoa Tinon luo.

"Toin sinulle uusia kukkia. Näistähän sinä pidät." Hän otti maljakosta vanhat kukat pois ja laittoi uusia, puhtaanvalkoisia tulppaaneja tilalle.

"Siitä on jo kaksi vuotta.." Miehen ääni madaltui hieman ja kyyneleet puskivat ulos.

"Minulla on ikävä sinua.." Berwaldin ääni murtui ja hän silitteli Tinon silkkisiä poskia.

"Berwald, sinulle on vieraita.." Tanska huikkasi, ja Ruotsi meni käytävälle.

"Ruotsi, pitkästä aikaa.." Puhuja oli Liettua, joka tuntui iloiselta nähdessään Berwaldin, vaikkeivat he mitään parhaita kavereita olleetkaan.

"Ku-Kuinka Tino voi? Olen pahoillani, en ole aikasemmin päässyt katsomaan.." Mies huomasi vasta nyt, että Toris vapisi hieman.

Eikai vain..?

Berwaldin selkäpiitä karmi hänen ajatellessa sitä pitkää ja karmivaa miestä.

'Baltiat käyttäytyvät noin vain kun Venäjä on lähistöllä..' Ruotsi kiristeli hampaitansa, ja yritti etsiä venäläistä katseellaan.

"Kas hei Ruotsi.." Tuo ääni kylmäsi miehen paikoilleen. Liettuan tärinä koveni ja hän astui sivuun mestarinsa edeltä.

"Miten Tino voi? Kuulin, että hän vaipu koomaan.. Hassua luovuttaa kesken sodan.." Ivan sanoi kuin viaton lapsi, joka ihmetteli mistä lumi tulee. Sitä Ruotsi ei sietänyt, vaan hyökkäsi miehen kimppuun.

Muut läsnäolijat yrittivät mennä väliin, mutta kukaan ei uskaltanut vastustaa Venäjää.

Mies vain nauroi ja antoi Ruotsin hetken yrittää lyödä hänet maaha, kunnes teki yllätyssiirron ja pienellä kiepautuksella heitti ruotsalaisen vaivatta maahan.

"Eipäs nyt riehuta. Muistatkos että olemme sairaalassa..?" Ivan puhui ärsyttävän viattomalla ja rauhallisella äänellä.

"Ruotsi, pyydän rauhoitu.. Et voi kostaa hänelle.. Ainakaan täällä.." Tanska yritti saada Venäjän otteen alla olveaa miestä rauhoittumaan, muttei kuitenkaan mennyt liian lähelle. Hetken pyristeltyä Ruotsi tajusi sen tosiaan olevan turhaa ja luovutti.

"Noin, hyvä poika.." Venäjä naurahti ja päästi miehestä irti.

"Liettua ja Latvia, te voitte nyt jäädä tänne.. Vartioimaan.." Mies sanoi ja lähti pitkin askelin pois.

Baltiat menivät auttamaan Ruotsia ylös, joka kuitenkin riuhtaisi heidät kauemmaks.

"A-Anna anteeksi Su-san.. Me.. Me yritimme pi-pitää hänet mahdollisimman kauan p-pois.." Latvia änkytti punastuen miehen pistävän katseen alla.

Ruotsi huokaisi ja yritti sitten hymyillä hieman.

"Haluatte varmaan mennä katsomaan Tinoa? Me menemme Berwaldin kanssa hieman puhumaan.." Eräs paikalle tulleista lääkäreistä sanoi ja ohjasti miestä perässään toimistoonsa.

"Voi ei.." Ruotsi kuuli vielä Viron voihkaisevan takaansa ja tunsi miehen surullisen tuijotuksen.

"Noniin.. Ajatella, siitä on jo kaksi vuotta.." Lääkäri aloitti kehottaessaan Berwaldia ensin istumaan.

"Aion sanoa tämän nyt suoraan.." Mies huokaisi ja sai herätettyä ruotsin kiinnostuksen.

"Tedät kyllä, että Tinon tila ei ole mikään paras mahdollinen. Olemme sitä mieltä, ettei hän enään herää." Nyt Berwald keskeytti lääkärin luoden tähän pistävän silmäyksen.

"Anna minun puhua loppuun.. Sairaalalla ei ole enään varaa pitää häntä.. Tarvitsemme sen huoneen, eikä siirtäminen kävisi päinsä sydämen takia.. Olemme puhuneet asiasta Viron kanssa ja hän kirjoitti sopimuksen siitä, että saamme irroittaa Tinon koneet tämän kuukauden sisällä.. Olen pahoillani.." Lääkärin lopettaessa Ruotsin päässä kohisi.

Ilmaa.

Hänen oli saatava ilmaa.

Henkeään haukkoen mies hyppäsi pystyyn ja melkein juoksi ovelle ja siitä ulos.

Kaikki oli sumeata, ja Berwaldin ajatukset hidastuivat ja jäivät pyörimään yhden asian ympärille.

He aikoisivat tappaa hänet.

Viro oli suostunut Tinon murhaamiseen.

Se ei voinut olla totta.

Vain kuukausi aikaa.

Hänen olisi nähtävä poika.

Vaston varassa Ruotsi suunnisti takaisin Tinon huoneeseen.

Hän lyyhistyi pojan sängyn viereen itkien.

"Tino.... Anna anteeksi..."

Berwald tärisi kauttaaltaan katsoessaan Tinoa.

Kaksi vuotta hän oli tätä kokopäiväisesti hoitanut.

Kaksi vuotta hän oli antanut elämäänsa tälle.

Ja se kaikki oli valumassa hukkaan.

Tämä olisi viimeinen kerta kun hän olisi pojan kanssa.

Miehen tarkasteli Tinon kasvoja viimeisen kerran.

Tämän poskipäitä, pehmeitä hiuksia.

Ja niitä huulia.

Täydellisen muotoisia, punertavia huulia.

Ennenkuin Ruotsi ehti ajatella, hän painoi oman suunsa näille kauniille huulille.

Ne maistuivat samalle kuin näyttivätkin, täydellisille.

Hiljaa hän erkani, ja kyyneleet voimistuivat heidän huulensa erotessa.

"Hyvästi.. Anna anteeksi...''

Siinä Berwald istui, ensimmäistä kertaa kahteen vuoteen epätoivoisena ja uskonsa menettäneenä.

Kunnes hän muisti rukouksen, tuon tuntemattoman avunpyynnön.

Hänen mutistessaan sitä, mies huomasi, että siihen oli ilmestynyt uusi sana.

Se antoi voimaa avunpyyntöön.

"Ruotsi.. Lääkäri taisi kertoa.. Olen niin pahoillani.." Viro kurkisti varovasti oven suusta Berwaldin lopettaessa. Muuta mies ei ehtinyt sanoa tai tajuta kun hän saikin jo nyrkistä naamaansa.

Ruotsi lähti puolijuoksua pois.

Hänen olisi päästävä ulos, raittiiseen ilmaan.

Ei.

Hänen olisi päästävä juomaan.

Hän aikoisi juoda itsensä hengiltä.

Berwald ei välittänyt enään mistään.

Hän istui baarissa.

Ensin aika mateli hänen tilatessa aina vain uuden oluen.

Pian päivä vaihtui seuraavaksi, mutta Ruotsi ei välittänyt.

Sitten minuutit muuttuivat tunneiksi ja tunnit päiviksi.

Mies ei huomannut ajankulua.

Hänen päässänsä pyöri vain yksi asia.

Hän ei ollut onnistunut.

Hänen takiaan Tino murhattaisiin.

Jos Ruotsilla olisi ollut enemmän rahaa, hän olisi voinut lahjoa lääkärit antamaan lisää aikaa.

Päivä taittui taas uudeksi ja Ruotsi kierteli baareja.

Hän ei antanut kenenkään tavoittaa itseään.

Oli kulunut kolme viikkoa, kunnes Berwald tajusi että aika olisi pian lähellä.

Hän lisäsi ja lisäsi juomistaan, mutta tajusi sitten yhden asian.

'Aseen.. Minähän voisin ostaa aseen.. Silloin pääsisin Tinon luo..'

Vieläkin hieman humalassa Berwald hoippui kotiin.

'On mentävä nukkumaan.. He eivät myy asetta humalaiselle..' Se oli ainoa asia joka miehen päässä pyöri, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan päässyt kotiin asti vaan nukahti ojaan.

"Tämä tässä olisi oiva peli noin karskin näköiselle miehelle.. Se on toki hintava, mutta.." Ruotsi kuunteli asekauppiaan höpötystä kuin transsissa, ja antoi huijata itseään.

"Joo joo, otan sen.." Hän murahti, löi rahat tiskille ja paineli uusi ase kädessää ulos.

"Ru-Ruotsi..!" Kävellessään ulos kaupasta, Berwald kuuli jonkun huudahtavan arasti. Latvian ääni toi hänelle mieleen Venäjän, ja mies sulki korvansa ja käveli ripeää tahtia kotio päin.

"O-Odota! Ruotsi..! Mi-minulla on t-tärkeää asiaa.." Poika yritti, mutta tajusi, ettei saisi miestä kuuntelemaan.

Berwaldin saavuttua viimein kotitalolle, hän huokaisi syvään.

"Olisi ollut niin ihana jakaa tämä sinun kanssasi.." Mies kuiskasi astuessaan sisään suurista ovista.

Hän lukitsi ne menneessään, kukaan ei pääsisi häiritsemään.

Suunnistettuaan keittiöön mies rojahti istumaan puiselle penkille.

Siellä hän istui kuin transsissa.

Välillä itkien, välillä vain tuijottaen.

Tuijottaen uutta asettaan.

Päiviä kului, ja pian oli mennyt viikko aseen ostamisesta.

Berwaldin joka lihas oli jännittyneenä.

Pian he tekisivätsen, mies tunti sen. Hän otti varovasti aseen vapiseviin käsiinsä.

Sen uutuuden kiilto oli jo hieman himmeentynyt.

Berwald oli avannut viimeisen pullonsa, josta hörppi välillä ahneesti.

Hän ei välittänyt enään yhtään mistään.

Ruotsi kuuli jostain pienen tömäyksen mutta tuskin huomasi sitä.

Hän tunsi piston sydämessään ja valmistautui päättämään päivänsä, kunnes tapahtui jotain odottamatonta.

"Ruotsi!" Miehen sydän pysähtyi hänen kuullessaan tuon äänen. Kellarista hänen eteensä juoksi tumma hahmo.

'Ei voi olla..' Berwald hyppäsi vaistomaisesti pystyyn ja häntä äsken kannatellut tuoli kaatui. Hän tunnisti heti pojan äänen, vaikkei tätä kunnolla vielä nähnytkään.

'Tino..' Mies ei ollut varma uskoakko näkemäänsä. Ruotsalainen oli kyllä kuullut harhoja Tinosta ennenkin, muttei niin selvinä.'

"Berwald.." Tinon ääni sai miehen sydämen ottamaan epämääräisiä lyöntejä. Pojan silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä, nyt Ruotsikin erotti hänet kunnolla. Yhtä kauniina ja viattomana kuin aina, suomalaispoika seisoi hänestä vähän matkan päästä.

"Mitä sinä..?" Berwald ei saanut sanoja suustansa, hän oli täyttyä toivosta kunnes tajusi asian.

'He tekivät sen... He katkaisivat Tinon koneesta... Hän on kuollut.. Hän on aave..' Berwaldia alkoi oksettamaan, ja hän alkoi vapisemaan rajusti.

"Anna anteeksi.. Se on kokonaan minun syytäni.. Tulen luoksesi.." Kädet täristen mies nosti aseen valmiuteen katsoen samalla kuinka pojan odottava ilme muuttui järkytykseksi.

"Ei.. Älä tapa itseäsi! En selviä ilman sinua.." Tino huudahti pelästyneen näköisenä, saaden Ruotsin tärisemään enemän.

'Ei, minä en selviä ilman sinua..' Ruotsin ajatukset kiersivät kehää hänen pitäen asetta vakaasti ohimollansa.

"Tulen luoksesi.." Muuta hän ei saanut sanottua.

"Mutta olen tässä.. Pyydän älä tee sitä.." Ruotsi katsoi lasittunein silmin Tinoa joka otti varovaisen askeleen häntä kohti.

"Berwald.." Kun poika lausui hänen nimensä uudelleen, Ruotsin ajatukset menivät entistä enemmän sekaisin. Mies olisi halunnut niin halata poika. Suudella vielä viimeisen kerran kauniita huulia.

Mutta aavetta ei voinut koskettaa.

Sitä ei voinut suudella..

"Rakastan sinua.." Ruotsi oli vähällä menettää tajunsa, niin voimakkaasti Tinon ääni vaikutti häneen.

Mies ei ollut kahteen vuoteen kuullut sitä voin vahvana.

Noin selvänä.

Hän latasi aseensa ja valmistautui.

"Jos.. Jos rakastat minua, älä tapa itseäsi.." Suomen sanat kaikuivat Ruotsin päässä. Poika kohotti varovasti kättänsä miehen kättä kohti.

Lämpimä kosketus.

Se sai Berwaldin vavahtamaan taaksepäin.

Aaveet eivät voi koskettaa.

"Mitä sinä..? Minä.." Ruotsi yritti änkyttää, mutta ei kyennyt puhumaan.

Voisiko se tosiaan olla mahdollista..?  
"Minä heräsin.. Minä palasin luoksesi.." Tuon sanottuaan Suomen silmiin nousivat uudestaan kyyneleet. Ruotsi ei ollut uskoa sitä.

Hän ojensi varovasti tärisevän kätensä ja henkeään pidätellen kosketti pojan silkkistä poskea.

"Sinä olet elossa.." Ruotsi hätkähti ja hänen sydämensä alkoi jyskyttää hullunlailla.

"Sinä palasit luokseni..!" Mies tunti kuumien kyynelten valtaavan hänen silmänsä.

Hän tunsi onnen virtaavaan lävitsensä.

Yhdellä isolla harppauksella Berwald astui aivan poikaan kiinni ja katsoi häntä.

Varmisti, että Tino tosiaan eli.

Onni poisti kaiken tuskan ja väsymyksen miehestä.

"Rakastan sinua.. Minä... Haluan, että muutat luokseni.. Haluan sinut..." Ruotsi ei ollut varmaä miten sen sanoisi kyynelten seasta.

Mies kumartui lähemmäs poikaa ja painoi hellän suudelman tämän huulille.

Tälläkertaa suudelma tuntui erilaiselta.

Huulet olivat kuumemmat.

Ne maistuivat täyteliäisemmiltä.

Rakastavimmilta.

Varovaisesti Berwald vei kätensä Tinon selän taakse ja painoi lähemmäs itseään.

"Minäkin haluan sinut.." Poika kuiskasi onnellisena heidän huultensa irrotessa ja mies painoi hänet syleilyynsä.

Berwald tunsi ensimmäistä kertaa kuukauteen iloa siitä, että oli jaksanut kaiken sen.

Hän oli iloinen, että Tino tuli hakemaan häntä.

Hakemaan Berwaldia takaisin elämään.

Heidän rakkautensa oli vahvaa tekoa.

Se kestäisi kaiken.


End file.
